


like, comment, and moobscribe

by msfoxtrott



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Male Lactation, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxtrott/pseuds/msfoxtrott
Summary: After getting into camming as a way to make some extra cash, "Joel Morricone" needs a new set-up. A mysterious benefactor is willing to finance it, but Jesse's got to do a little favor for them, first.Written for Kinktober 2020. Mind the tags.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	like, comment, and moobscribe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!
> 
> Hanzo is trans and uses a strap-on. It's referred to as both a strap and a dick.

The camera always looks like it’s going to fall over; balanced on the monitor, Jesse has found himself drifting out of frame more than once, but it’s not like he could hobble over to play tech support in the middle of a show. They came to see “Joel Morricone” stuff dildoes up his ass. Not refocus the camera while lube dribbled onto the carpet.

“Get Joel A New Camera 2K76” has become quite the chat meme. Every donation helped, but a good camera--and a better video card to run it--would not come cheap. Last week, trawling through his DMs, he found the solution.

dragonmaster_2 has sent you credits!

_dragonmaster_2:_ link.ly/6xyZ9

 _dragonmaster_2:_ Take these and I’ll send you the other half.

Now, Jesse McCree is not a stupid man. He has a master’s in journalism and a darling husband. He keeps his face hidden or out of frame. He goes by a fake name, never mentions where he lives, and has a very good mod who would shut doxxing down the moment she saw it.

He knows that taking drugs recommended by some guy on a DeadlockedCams.com who calls himself “dragonmaster” is a very, very bad idea.

But the moment he sees those green zeroes pop into his bank account, he knows this is his ticket to a better cam.

The pills arrive a day later. Unlike his usual prescription, this one doesn't come with twelve papers in tiny font on all the possible complications. The instructions are brief.

Take with a glass of milk, twice a day.

Side effects include chafing, swelling, and soreness.

See doctor if blood is expressed.

Fair enough, he thinks. The website’s small print explains well-enough what the pills did, and if there were any questions about it, the before and after photos answered it.

Seated in front of the set up, with the cam duct taped in place, Jesse grins at the screen. 

Chat knows something's up. Going from daily shows to a week-long hiatus? A promise of something sweet to come? They speculate, wildly, while he sets up the stream.

_xXxshotgunz:_ Gym membership

 _crusaderKing:_ He always works out!! But he should work out those biceps more!!!

 _Guest_7042:_ i saw this on trending why hasnt it started

 **_Marioneta:_ ** He hasn’t even told ME what he was doing. 

_CatWithAJetpack:_ I hope he’s okay ):

 _xXxshotgunz:_ Bet he got arrested

 _dragonmaster_2:_ (:

Showtime hits. Jesse picks the mask up off the desk; black leather in a domino style, fringe on the bottom hem to cascade down his face. There was no hiding his beard, but it was better than nothing. 

Not many toys were chosen for the night. What he intends to use is in a satin bag on the nightstand. 

The bed is well-made. For once.

The stream loads the intro while he leaves the chair, and settles onto bed. Any nervousness he might’ve had earlier melts away with the familiar zoom of the chat across the screen. They’re here for him. 30-something pudge, wiry body hair, wedding ring, and all. It’s like coming back to old friends. Who want to see him split open on a twelve-inch horsecock. So, yeah, just like old friends.

“Howdy, chat.”

Jesse can’t help but laugh. Even the few feet from his desk, he can see the love roll in. Heart emojis, professions of love, the usual. Somebody calls the mask old-fashioned. Somebody else, he sees, grinning like a fool, mentions his pecs. He chose the fitted tee for a reason.

“What, this old thing?” He pulls at the hem. Sitting on his knees, chat can tell he’s not wearing pants, and there are hopes he’s foregone the underwear, as well, but more are beginning to notice the shirt. An old band tee, the black cotton shouldn’t be stretched so far by his chest. He goes to the gym a couple times a week, sure, but there’s no reason it should be that round. “Y’all know I’m a rock fan. Ain’t all country.”

_Guest_6012:_ is his rack always that fat

 _xXxshotgunz:_ What did you do

 _crusaderKing:_ I love Guns & Roses!!!

 _Guest_7042:_ how do you do the squiggly

 _crusaderKing:_ It is called an ampersand!!

 _xXxshotgunz:_ I can see your nipples through your shirt

 **_Marioneta:_ ** Uh oh.

Yeah, that’s his least favorite side effect. It makes going out for groceries in anything but loose clothes kinda hard. Jesse swipes a hand over one pec like he’s dusting it off. The mask’s long fringe does nothing to hide the way he sucks in a breath and bites his lip.

Chat explodes.

“Calm--calm down, I’m fine, I promise,” he laughs, again. What a bunch of horny bastards. The first donations of the night roll in, and though it’s his policy to not thank them until the end, he catches his gaze flicking over to see if dragonmaster’s username is among them. Whoever it is has gone silent since the start. That easy-going grin remains, though, as he looks into the camera. “One of our friends got me a real nice gift. Wanted me to show it off to the rest of ya, too.” Getting an idea, he imitates some of the more well-endowed streamers, and cups his chest with a sultry look. “Wanna see?”

Of course they do. Oh, this is too much fun. He was always good at winning people over. Should’ve gone into politics instead of journalism, maybe, but then he couldn’t do _this._

Jesse takes two big handfuls of pec. They’ve fattened in the last week. Not in the out-of-shape way, but like real, actual breasts. Fingers sink into them over the shirt fabric, and he finds himself letting out a dreamlike sigh. He can close his eyes to enjoy the moment. His mod will take care of the chat.

Both hands, flesh and metal, massage into the soft tissue of his chest. His nipples are hard, as they’ve been since the second dose, and will start to ache if he doesn’t get that shirt off soon. Just a little more teasing, he tells himself. It coaxes his cock to hardness, bulging against the fabric of the jockstrap. Jesse spreads his knees to give himself more room and chat has to notice that, too. 

Every ding of a message sent pushes him on. They give him enough courage to continue the schtick. Jesse peeks through one eye at the cam. In his peripheral vision, he tracks the donations, while he peels out of the shirt.

There’s no doubt about it. His chest has swollen, visibly. Brown skin carpeted with thick body hair takes up the screen. His areola, he notices, are bigger, too, and his nipples are fat round buds pointed to either side. Jesse rolls one between two metal fingers as he speaks.

“Like what you’re… hooh, what you’re seeing?”

This is harder than when he was practicing in the mirror. The camera on him, the activity from chat, and knowing the other half of the payment was linked to this performance upped the pressure. 

Jesse chuckles, despite the tremble in his hand. “Yeah, got that… what’s it called… lactexum, stuff, for me,” he explains through his self-massage. “Just a week’s supply. Should be the last day, here. Makes me feel kinda… plump, I guess?”

_crusaderKing:_ Like a cow waiting to be milked!!

 _Guest_6012:_ holy shit that’s hot

 **_Marioneta_ ** _:_ Or waiting to be eaten.

 _xXxshotgunz:_ Looks good on you

 _dragonmaster_2:_ If only you had someone to help with that.

He smiles. There’s the man of the hour. “About that, dragonmaster.” Talking to the screen feels as natural as ever. Jesse cups his breasts, lifting them just slightly. “I--” He shivers, closes his eyes, and takes a breath to regain his composure. “Y’all know the honey? He was real helpful this last week.”

_CatWithAJetpack:_ Aw, how sweet!

 _Guest_7042:_ looking for a third???

Marioneta has timed out Guest_7042 for 60 minutes: Rule 4 violation.

 _xXxshotgunz:_ God knows you need somebody looking out for you

 **_Marioneta:_ ** No propositioning Joel and his man.

 _xXxshotgunz:_ Those pills can fuck you up

“Yeah, really ached at the start, there, but he got me all sorts of help. Ice packs, massages…”

_dragonmaster_2:_ Did he milk you?

Despite all the conversations he’s had on this hell site, Jesse’s cheeks go scarlet, and he grins, embarrassed. “He might’ve done something like that.” Chat erupts, but one user’s messages stand out.

_dragonmaster_2:_ I bet he suckled right from your tits.

_dragonmaster_2:_ You know these people would give anything to do that, right?

_dragonmaster_2:_ I would get one of your nipples between my fingers and pull while my mouth’s right there.

He’s staring, red-faced, at the screen. His hands have stilled. This is risky.

_dragonmaster_2:_ Or strap you into one of those machines in front of everyone else, like cattle.

_dragonmaster_2:_ You’d be cumming in seconds.

Jesse’s tongue swipes over his lips. A ding in the corner of the screen distracts him. His mod's DMing him.

**_Marioneta:_** Jess, you’re doing it again.

“Oh, right.” He swipes the back of a hand over his mouth, and laughs. “Sorry, guys, but we gotta get down to business.” Standing, he crosses the few feet to his desk. His bust fills the camera. “I’m gonna go ahead and minimize the chat now. Y’all behave so you can get your treat.”

**_Marioneta_** : I’ll text him in 20.

Jesse responds to Marioneta’s DMs with “better make it 10”, closes chat, and gives his chest one last squeeze before getting right to work.

* * *

No more sitting upright; he's sprawled out on the bed, propped up by a few pillows, tented jockstrap in full view of the screen. His cock aches to be touched, but nothing compares to the full sensation in his chest. One squeeze of his erection is all he needs before going back up.

Here, without the distraction of the chat, he can focus. He can roll the thick buds between his fingers and pull, just enough to show off how they’ve grown since the first dose. An idle scratch through the chest hair that’s still there and he rolls both breasts in his palms. Jesse’s hips cant up; he sighs with a dopey grin.

He doesn’t even need the toys tonight, does he? The pills have made him so sensitive there, so happy to have his tits played with, he really could cum just from that. But he’s such a glutton for pleasure, he reaches down again and hefts the thick erection to feel it in one hand and his chest in the other. It’s a hazy sort of delight he could get used to.

There’s a knock on the door. Jesse blinks, supposing he looks pretty dumb, being startled on-cam. Ten minutes already? “I guess you guys’re getting your treat early, then,” the prone man mumbles, just in time for the door to open.

His honey, his darling, his sweetheart cherry pie, stands in the doorway, a quirk to his lips. Hanzo’s seen his shows before--hell, that’s how they met--but he said something about seeing Jesse do all this in-person made it less hot and more silly.

“Hello, cowboy,” the man purrs.

“Aw, darling,” Jesse moans, hands dropping to the bed. “First words you say and they ain’t even cool? Come on, we got an audience.”

“This is not an action movie, J--Joel.” 

Jesse’s flat look is met with a lack of apology from Hanzo as he stalks closer. The other man allowed this on the condition his back was to the camera the whole time. It wouldn’t do for a businessman of his caliber to be seen on a camming site, and he refused the ridiculous masks Jesse offered. (Yet another reason why they needed a new cam: they could angle it permanently to not show their heads.)

Hanzo slips onto the bed with a predatory grace never before seen on stream. The sheer black kimono-style top slips off one shoulder, revealing the intricate tattoo there. His sterling silver piercings and strap are enjoyed, privately, by Jesse.

Jesse grins up at his lover. “I can think of at least two folk who’re getting some good action right now.”

“These quips were _much_ funnier on a screen.”

They share a kiss and Jesse experiences too many sensations at once. The neatly-trimmed hair of Hanzo’s goatee brush his lips. Hanzo’s silicone cock presses against his own. But it’s the older man’s muscled chest, leaning steadily into him, that elicits a gasp.

“G-guys.” Jesse raises his voice for the mic to pick it up. Hanzo takes the opportunity to pepper kisses down his neck. “I’m sure y’all picked it up, but this’s the honey. He’s real shy, so be nice ‘n we’ll do more, alright?”

From between his breasts, Hanzo quirks a brow.

“Okay, he’s giving me a look that says maybe not, but, you get it. Ju-just enjoy the show.”

Hanzo sighs fondly and takes a nipple into his mouth. It doesn’t have the intended effect of shutting Jesse up. Instead, he shouts; a metal hand comes down, palming the back of Hanzo’s head and shoving him against his tit. 

The suction is too right. It relieves every ache and pain that’d been building up since yesterday and elicits the most whorish, toe-curling moan from the cam star. 

He’s leaking, fuck, the other one hasn’t even been touched, and he’s dribbling from both tits. Those pills were the best idea. Involving Hanzo in all this? Possibly, even better. 

Jesse curls one hairy leg over his lover’s to get some leverage and rocks his hips up. Trapped between them, the pale pink strap pushes unyieldingly into his stomach. Precum smears over Hanzo’s sculpted abs, and Jesse’s head falls back to the pillows as he lets out another moan.

Hanzo comes off the nipple with a wet pop, and licks his lips. The man eyes his lover through thick lashes and with a prideful smirk.

“M-milk, in your beard,” Jesse pants, eyes closed. He blindly reaches out to thumb it away.

Hanzo captures that hand, and pins it down, instead. “I am known to be a messy eater,” he remarks. Jesse chuffs.

“That’s such a fuckin’ lie,” says Jesse, still out of breath. “N-now who’s the one with the cheesy lines.”

“Come now, ‘Joel’.” The way he sits up is cat-like, first reaching out (to pet Jesse’s cheek), then leaning in (to move the stupid mask fringe away from Jesse’s cheek), arcing his back (to run a hand over his body), and finally gracefully rising up and back. “Do not act so _spoiled_.” And he grins like the cat that got the cream.

Jesse smacks both hands over his face. The computer dings, letting him know the mod DMed him. He’s sure it’s to complain about the terrible pun. Hanzo chuckles in his self-satisfied way, while Jesse adjusts himself on the bed.

“Muscle cramp?” guesses Hanzo, quietly.

“M-much as I’m enjoying this, they still gotta see.” Jesse’s eyeing the camera, now, bottom lip between his teeth. He scoots back, then down, then back again, torso twisted this way or that. In the little window showing the outgoing feed, he can see himself, one hard tit wet from attention, the other leaking a steady trail of milk. Hanzo wipes that up with his finger, and sucks on it. Jesse makes a tiny whine.

Hanzo pops the finger out from his lips. “I have an idea,” he says, tugging at the metal arm.

“I thought you only wanted to show your back.”

Hanzo leans in so his breath tickles Jesse’s ear. “Your last idea involved taking drugs off the dark web.” Vengefully, he tweaks a tit to elicit a squirt. “I can be afforded one harebrained idea, too.”

* * *

Whiskey-brown eyes roll back as the whole set-up shakes. On the screen, he’s right there; the lower fringed half of his face, leaking tits bouncing, arms straining to support himself without breaking the secondhand desk. Hanzo ruts into him from behind. The man can keep up a punishing pace for longer than he has any right to, but, damn him, he’s going easy; hips rock back and forth, fucking without ever fully withdrawing or bottoming out. Combined with the hand groping his chest, Jesse is slackjawed.

Hanzo adjusts his posture every few thrusts. The camera angles lower and lower, keeping his face safe, but he’s careful, just in case. Now, as the monitor rocks dangerously, the cam focuses on the cowboy’s torso; a bite mark here, an old scar there, trails of dried milk interrupted by swipes where Hanzo had lathed it up with his tongue. There’s DMs from the mod waiting to be opened. Marioneta doesn’t do this mid-session unless it’s important. Getting railed within an inch of his life, Jesse could care less.

“You are a mess,” Hanzo remarks at the end of a particularly sharp thrust. Jesse gasps. “Whoever recommended these has good taste.”

The cammer tries for a witty response. His husband squeezes a nipple, though, and milk sprays onto the screen.

“Though we may need a bucket for next time.”

Or a machine, Jesse thinks. Strapped up, held down, those cups suctioned onto his fat tits. They had these pills, so they had to have something like that, too, right? Hanzo at the controls, milking him dry, while their benefactor watched. Sampling the milk like ambrosia. A thick finger swipes along his abused nipple and there’s the wet sound of Hanzo sucking it into his mouth and the pop of the finger, released, licked clean, and Jesse cums.

Muscles tight, he rocks forward. Cum spills, over his torso, Hanzo thrusts again, his cock bounces, it jerks and it spills over the keyboard, too. One last thrust; he’s just about lifted off the ground by it. His bad knee bangs into the desk and the duct tape comes loose.

The camera crashes forward. Smacking into Jesse’s head, first, the USB cord is ripped out of it, and it bounces off the keys, onto the floor. He’s not sure whether the stars are from the searing pain in his knee, the mind-melting orgasm, or the goose egg that’s gotta be developing, but the Japanese cursing is clear as day.

“It fell on my foot,” Hanzo spits. “I thought you bought a new one--”

“N-no, honeybun, this was gonna get us the new--your dick’s still in me, can ya pull out--”

“--if my face was on there for even a split second, _'Joel'_ \--!”

Jesse groans something about his ass and pushes needily on Hanzo’s thigh. Getting the hint, his beloved, while continuing to anxiety ramble out loud, withdraws. The emptying feeling isn’t so bad this time; instead, it’s standing while lube trickles down his thighs that sucks.

He wearily places a hand on the mouse. Jesse’s left hand drifts towards the keyboard, automatically, but, upon seeing a glob of cum sticking the o, p, l, and k keys together, decides to leave that alone. He grabs Hanzo’s hand to soothe him, instead.

It helps a little. The older man buries his face in the meat of Jesse’s shoulder. At some point, Marioneta had put the ‘brb’ title card up and cut the audio. The notification count next to her icon in the chat program continues to go up. He takes a deep breath before clicking it.

**_Marioneta_** : That was the funniest shit I have seen all year, Jess.

 **_Marioneta_** : Holy shit.

 **_Marioneta_** : You’re top 5 on pornfails on seddit right now.

 **_Marioneta_** : But as your friend I am obligated to ask if you’re okay and/or if you ne

There’s milk on the screen. Jesse, delicately, attempts to wipe it off. It smudges across the monitor, but at least he can read the rest of the message.

**_Marioneta_** : But as your friend I am obligated to ask if you’re okay and/or if you need medical attention.

He types a one-handed response while Hanzo continues to recover.

**_Joel_M_** : theres jizz in my keyboard

 **_Marioneta_** : I’m not helping you fix it this time.

 **_Joel_M_** : [A teary-eyed emoji.]

 **_Marioneta_** : They really liked Hanzo.

Jesse squeezes Hanzo’s hand, and cranes his head to peek at him. “Olivia says they liked you,” he offers, smiling.

The man’s response is muffled by shoulder. “Ask her if they saw me.”

**_Joel_M_** : han wants to know if anybody saw his face

 **_Marioneta_** : Nah. It cut out before then.

“She says no.”

Judging by the loss of tension, Hanzo relaxes. 

They stay like that for a little longer--Jesse supporting the shorter man as they stand there, various fluids dribbling down as they experience their own version of domestic bliss--until a DM comes in. 

Both men peer at the screen.

dragonmaster_2 has sent you credits!

_dragonmaster_2_ : I did not need to see my brother’s fucking ass.

dragonmaster_2 has blocked you.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this stupid? Yes. Did I enjoy writing it? Yes. Should you leave kudos and a comment? Yes, please!


End file.
